lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Compa
| image = File:HDN The Animation Compa.png | fullname = | age = At most, a senior | birthday = Unknown | debut = Real Life of Heroes | alignment = Hero (Real Life) | role = Medical student, nurse-in-training, healer | home = Planeptune's Basilicom (formerly) Sara Bluesmith's house | species = Human | gender = Female | height = 5'0" | weight = 101 lbs | weapon = Giant syringe | transformations = Compile Heart (?) | family = Compile (mother) | allies = IF, Neptune, Nepgear, Histoire, Plutia, Nepgya, Medaka Kurokami, Sara Bluesmith, Angel Diamond-Bluesmith, Harold Bluesmith, Nurse Joy, Noah Fate | enemies = Zolgelicoff Tetsu, Zone-tan, Maguro Kurokami | nicknames = N/A | status = Alive }} Caring and nurturing to all, Compa is studying to be a nurse in Planeptune, where she helps her friend Neptune in her efforts to reclaim shares. Role in the RP Real Life of Heroes Compa was one of three baby girls separated from their families and taken in by Planeptune's Basilicom, along with Peashy and IF. She and the latter grew up alongside Neptune and Nepgear/Nepugia, Peashy having disappeared and never returned. As a result, Compa is quite close with the Planeptune sisters and eventually Plutia and Nepgya History Compa attends medical school during the beginning of Real Life, and makes her first appearance either near the end of the Prologue or beginning of the first chapter. She is the nurse who gives Demi her ultrasound, but they're interrupted when Neptune arrives and starts talking to her. When she leaves, they continue. During the first dungeon crawl to ZOLGE Co., Compa is the first to be attacked by rats outside of the party's target destination, but is most hesitant to engage in combat with them (the sheer opposite of IF's attitude towards them.) Following IF's fatal incision of the rat that attacked her, she takes the time to patch it up and as a result, the rest of the rats lose their hostile interest in the group, leaving IF bewildered. She has no time to question this, as the party enters the warehouse housing ZOLGE Co. seconds after. When the party's introduction to Zolgelicoff Tetsu turns from confusion to outright hostility, Compa supports Nepgear as her passion returns, but when IF prepares to attack, Compa closes the gap between her and Tetsu with her own body, which successfully prevents either from engaging in combat (Tetsu having revealed a hidden shotgun.) Attempting to reason with Tetsu, she snaps from the pressure, suddenly raising her voice and causing Tetsu to pull the trigger, blasting her twice in the chest at point-blank range. This enrages and shocks the rest of the party, who are right behind her, IF being the only one spared from the spray of blood. As the party makes their escape with wounded Compa, a large rat speaks to them, blockading the door with several regular rats (leading Neptune and company to believe they're attracted to the blood.) The mystery mouse demands to see Compa, and upon finding the mystery girl to be dying, storms into ZOLGE Co.'s HQ in a rage. The path now clear, the others have no time to waste questioning this strange encounter. Sara's parents deliver the group to Planeptune's hospital, where Compa is sent to the Zero Wing. A lengthy stabilization for Compa allows the rest of the group to decontaminate themselves and their clothes, where an incident occurs between Nepgear and Plutia. When Histoire arrives on the scene, she requests to see Compa, and finally the crew can visit her, only to find out the Zero Wing is in fact quarters housing comatose patients. Each member gives a tearful goodbye to the sleeping Compa, Plutia even leaving her beloved Nepshie as a parting gift. Nepgear apologizes, still feeling responsible, while Neptune holds back tears and reaffirms her gratitude to her. IF pledges not to kill Tetsu, but to bring him to Compa on his knees non-lethally, just like she'd want. She goes on to reveal what she did was for Compa rather than Neptune. Histoire gives her blessing, as does Angel, the latter summoning an angel to watch over her. As a party member Compa prefers only to tag along on dungeon crawls to limit her friends' injuries and those of their opponents, citing how she doesn't want Neptune to gain a criminal record. That being said, she mainly sticks to the back and provides support, wrapping up others' wounds and defending herself with a giant syringe when necessary. Following battles, she stays behind to mend defeated foes' injuries (in most cases) and often rejoins the party in the middle of their next fight. Her math skills make her a fine tactician as well, capable of sizing up foes' stats and comparing them to those of her party. Relationships IF As two of the Basilicom's adopted children, Compa and IF's earliest memories are of each other. After Peashy disappeared the two of them became especially close, and elected to share a bedroom at a young age when Histoire had to trim the budget. The two are so close Compa rarely acknowledges it at this point, but treasures IF nonetheless. Compa happens to be oblivious to IF's harbored feelings for her, but maybe it's for the best. Neptune Neptune's natural charisma as a Patron Unit drives many to her, and as her housemate, Compa was no exception. The two are fast friends, ready to support each other however they can...although Neptune is a bit too eager to work with needles. Nepgear Compa first met Nepugia when Vert dropped her off at the Basilicom for the first time, but like IF she hesitated to greet her until she had been returned later in the day. Compa's naturally friendly attitude helped her feel welcome in her new home. Of course, it helps that the both of them adore Neptune as much as they do. Plutia Compa gets along well with Plutia, but silently disapproves of the unhealthy relationship she's formed with Nepgear. She knows not to anger her, and how to talk her down when she's in a Sadie mood, owed partially to her training as a nurse. Gallery RB1 Compa.png HDN_The_Animation_Compa.png A day for relaxingHDN.png HDNAE1PlaneptuneguestsIFHistoireNepgearCompa.png Compa_V2.png Compa_Clumsy_Nurse.png IF Compa Neptune group.png Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - Normal End Neptune Peashy Plutia IF Compa.png Trivia *As a baby in Planeptune's Basilicom, Compa had a tendency to cry easily. *The only person she legitimately dislikes is Maguro, because of his constant advances on innocent girls. Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Characters Category:C Category:Bandicootfan63